


Memory (Blue States)

by Knightqueen



Category: Medium
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Prompt Fic, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightqueen/pseuds/Knightqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONE SHOT. Allison gets a glimpse of a forgotten memory. Post- 2x02: "The Song Remains The Same"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory (Blue States)

**Disclaimer:**   _ **Medium**_  and all things related are property of NBC & Glenn Gordon Caron.

* * *

Driving to Salt Lake city was undoubtedly the worst idea in the history of bad ideas. At least by Joe's standards. Combined with the suffocating heat, and three cranky, inconsolable children -one of them with an ear-infection-, the stress was enough to make him pull the steering wheel out of the car and toss it out the window.  _That would fix them_ , he thought. Somehow though, by the grace of God and Allison's almighty stare, Bridgette and Ariel were silenced and Marie was given another dose of medicine to alleviate her woes.

Joe threw out the idea of bunking with his sister during their stay, it was a cheaper than staying in a motel for a week and he knew she'd love nothing more than spoiling her nieces with all her knowledge of reality TV and how it relates to the actual reality of the world (all whilst putting them in a sugar coma with cinnamon buns). Allison, however, was more intent on spending the week at the Motel 6, which was a good five miles from Amanda's house, and despite his efforts to convince her otherwise, Allison wouldn't hear a word of it.

" _I don't get what you have against my sister, Al. Its not like she'll rot their brains with-"_

" _Its not that, I like your sister," Allison assured, almost apologetically. She didn't have the greatest enthusiasm for Joe's family, if only because of the lukewarm response from Mr. & Marjorie Dubois (at first) when he announced their engagement. His youngest sisters, Mara and Sarah didn't like the ideal of sharing their brother with a "stranger" and told her so. Amanda was the only was one who welcomed her with open arms, but she was just a tad immature for Allison's tastes. Casting a glance over her shoulder. Bridgette and Ariel were staring out their respective windows, Marie was chewing on Mr. Snookie's left ear. "Don't you not remember what happened last time we visited her?" Allison inquired, lowering her voice to a whisper._

_Joe was clueless; He couldn't remember everything his sisters did and ninety-nine percent of the time he didn't want to. When he didn't answer, Allison continued. "She was doing her_ "naked dance"  _in the kitchen …with husband number 2," She said, giving him "the look"._

It was all Allison needed to win her husband over, Joe spent the remainder of the ride to the motel trying to purge the image of his nude sister out of his head like he did all those years ago. Once the Dubois were settled into the motel, breaking up yet another fight between Ariel and Bridgette over who got to sleep in the bed nearest to the bathroom, they headed out to Amanda's house. Sufficed to say, Amanda was happy to see them. She crushed her brother in the biggest hug, ignoring the fact that her feet left the ground when he lifted her up, and embraced Allison briefly, smart enough to pick up on the woman's uneasiness around her.

"Oh, my goodness, look you, you've all gotten so  _big!_ " Amanda proclaimed as she took Marie into her embrace. Ariel and Bridgette crowded around her with great enthusiasm, hugging her waist and legs. Marie, despite her achy ear, beamed at Amanda through her wispy blonde locks. Tossing her hair out of her face she grinned at Allison. "What do you feed them?"

"A hardy helping of vegetables… among other things," Allison replied, smiling. Amanda giggled at the response, never noticing the relieved expressions on Joe and Allison's faces; the second eldest Dubois was fully clothed and there was not a would-be husband in sight. They followed Amanda further into her house, listening to the girls chatter excitedly to her about random things in their lives. "Hey, girls, I got you some presents!" Amanda cooed, kissing Marie.

"Presents? You got us presents?" Bridgette proclaimed, bouncing.

"Yes, I did," Amanda groaned placing Marie on the ground. "I'll be right back." With that Amanda exited the living room, vanishing down the hall. The littlest Dubois stumbled backward a bit, she searched the room for her parents and spotted them over at the threshold of the living room. Marie waved her arms excitedly as her father approached her. "What do you think she got us?" Ariel inquired, watching Bridgette pick at tattered hem of her hoody. Joe shrugged his shoulders, playing with Marie's fingers. "I dunno, babe. Something nice, I'm sure," He replied distractedly. At this response Ariel smiled a little, hoping Aunt Amanda got her a new outfit.

Marie giggled, bouncing on the ends of her feet as her father kissed the palms of her hands. Allison watched her family with a smile on her face, her worries of the previous week forgotten. Glancing toward the hallway, she suddenly felt compelled to check on Amanda. "I'll be right back," She announced, stepping away from the threshold of the living room. Joe glanced away from Marie, a questioning expression crossing his face. "Where ya goin'? Manny's probably just looking for the presents," He said.

"Oh, I know, I just wanna look around," Allison replied, turning the corner. Joe watched her leave, curious by his wife's sudden interest in the interior of the house. Allison ventured down the hall slowly, examining the beige walls and scattered pictures of the Dubois family and strangers she didn't recognize, posing with Amanda in various settings. Allison made another turn and found herself standing in a bedroom with a large patio window with a view of what could only be Amanda's backyard. Amanda stood in front of it, hands and forehead pressed against the pristine glass. Allison blinked, she approached the window carefully - unconsciously afraid she might spook her.

Looking out the window, she saw a girl at the end of the yard, her back facing them. She stood in front of a chain fence, hands pressed against the rusting grate. Her mousy brown hair and blue dress danced on the breeze, her white socks were sliding down her ankles the further up she rose on her tiptoes while her red shoes slipped from her heels.

The girl stood there for another moment, idly scratching her exposed heel with the end of her shoe, before the bow of her dress was tugged at. She turned to face the figure that passed her, catching only the blur of sandy blonde hair and a red converse sneaker. She let out an undignified screamed when the blue ribbon was yanked from her waist. She ran after the boy, screaming as her ribbon went dancing on the wind behind him.

Allison blinked, the two children and the chain fence vanished from sight leaving an empty yard and vacant white fence in their place. "Allison?" Amanda's voice brought the medium from her reverie. Allison turned to the puzzled young woman. A uneasy smile graced her features. "I'm sorry, I must've - I just went away for a minute. I didn't mean to scare you," Allison whispered.

Amanda shook her head, readjusting the wrapped boxes in her arms. "No its fine. You didn't scare me. I just wondering what you were doing in here. Never seen you this far into the house," Amanda laughed. "Not since that fiasco with Norman… in the kitchen."

Allison forced another smile on her face, eyes shifting back to the patio window. "Did you see something out there?" She asked. Amanda turned to the window briefly then focused her attention back on Allison. "Nah, I was just daydreaming something…its silly," Amanda sighed.

"No, it looked like a nice memory," Allison replied. She headed out of the room, leaving Amanda mystified by what she meant.

* * *

**(FIN)**


End file.
